The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art in the present technology.
A form of carbon dioxide (CO2), designated CO2—V, was previously produced under conditions of high pressure and high temperature. However, CO2—V is unstable and collapses at temperatures at or below 21° C. and pressures at or below 1 gigapascal.
